NejiTen Dias Diferentes NejiTen
by Hyuuga-Ten
Summary: Cada dia, una nueva sorpresa, cada vez, un nuevo sentimiento... poco a poco me doy cuenta de que te veo distinto a todos ¿Por qué invades mi sueño? Cada día que pasa, me acerco mas y más a ti... Lo se, mal sumary, pero vale la pena, es lindo :D
1. Diciembre 30

_**Bueno, solo quería decirle que estaba esperando a terminar este fic para subirlo, si, lo se, tiene un mal inicio y un mal sumary, pero segun mis amigos, el avance vale la pena, el inicio no mucho, el final les encanto xD**_

_**Ojala les guste!!**_

_**Aclaración: -Chuuuta! No tengo ni $1 y me voy a tener a algún personaje, ni pal renacuajo que invoca Naruto me alcanza, suerte que Kishimoto tiene $$$ xD**_

_**Dias Diferentes **__**   
**_

_  
Diciembre 30:_

Hoy me levanté temprano, como siempre, ya estoy acostumbrado, hice la rutina de todas las mañanas, de la habitación al baño y del baño a la habitación, al estar listo, me puse la banda en la cabeza y baje la escalera...   
Lo primero que veo todas las mañanas es a Hinata-Sama y Hanabi-Sama luchando por alguna travesura de la ultima, y este dia no sería la excepcion, por supuesto...

-DEVUELVEME ESO!!! - Gritaba Hinata-Sama persiguiendo a la menor de las Hyuugas por toda la Sala principal - HANABI DEVUELVEMELO YA!!!  
-PUES TENDRAS QUE VENIR POR ÉL HINATA-NEECHAN!! - Respondía sacando la lengua - ¿Por que es tan importante un diario? ¿Guardas algun secreto o Que?  
-NO TE IMPORTA!!! - Grito lanzandose hacia Hanabi-Sama  
-OSO! - Grito ésta tratando de escapar hacia la segunda planta.  
-NEJI-NIISAN, AYUDAME A RECUPERAR MI DIARIO PORFAVOR!! - Gritó Hinata-Sama al verme bajar la escalera. 

Yo nisiquiera respondí, en el instante en que Hanabi-Sama pasó junto a mi, puse mi mano en el diario, y sin que se diera cuenta, lo saque y lo levanté en el aire. 

-DEVUELVEMELO! NEJI-NIISAN! - Gritaba Hanabi saltando y tratando de alcanzar como podía el diario.  
-Si lo quieres, alcánzalo - Le respondi con una sonrisa maliciosa, y empecé a bajar la escalera.  
-No se vale .. - Apuntó molesta Hanabi-Sama y subió hasta su cuarto dando un portazo, como siempre.

-Arigato, Neji-Niisan - Decía Hinata-Sama sujetando el diario - Y buenos dias, por cierto, ¿A donde vas con esa ropa nueva? - Preguntó mirándome de arriba a abajo, ya que el día anterior Lee me había regalado una ropa nueva de entrenamiento, que milagrosamente, no eran mallas, mas bien eran como mi estilo, polera y pantalón.  
-Sentí que ya era hora de cambiar imagen, ya que mañana en la noche comienza el año nuevo.  
-Ya veo, que bueno, adios Neji-Niisan - Acto seguido, sale corriendo hacia su habitación... Otro portazo.

Al salir de casa, sin siquiera desayunar, me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento, donde debían estar esperándome Gai-Sensei, Lee y Tenten, pero solo habían dos de ellos...

-HOLA DICIPULO!!! - Gritaba el mayor de nosotros al verme llegar al lugar. – VEO QUE TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO ARDE CON ESPLENDOR! HASLA CRECER PUPILO MIO!!

_-BIEN DICHO GAI-SENSEI! – Gritó el extraño muchacho el cual amaba idolatrar a su maestro.  
-Oigan...? - Iba a preguntar, pero Lee se me adelantó.  
-Si buscas a tu compañera de entrenamiento, dijo que quería verte en su casa ahora.  
-Vale - Luego de eso, me fui corriendo a casa de Tenten._

Al llegar a su casa, vi un letrero afuera que decía: "Feliz Año Nuevo, Fiesta mañana 20:00" Al instante me abrió. 

-Hola Neji - sonreía - Te llame porque quería saber si me podías ayudar a arreglar la fiesta, necesito ayuda varonil, y Gai Sensei y Lee..., no son exactamente… tu entiendes.   
-Claro Tenten - Respondí.  
-¿Vendrás a la noche? - Me preguntó. 

_-Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas…_

_-OH! NEJI!  
-¿Estoy invitado? – Pregunté de todas formas  
-Todos lo están ¿Vienes?  
-Hn… - Lo medité por un rato… - Vale, está bien. - Respondí. _

_-YUHU!! – Gritó emocionada mi compañera._

Termine de ayudarla muy tarde, después volví a casa y me acosté temprano, ese fue mi primer día de "relajación", pero no exactamente, después de lo que pasó…

_**X**_

_**¿Ven?, mal inicio, pero se pone mejor :P**_

_**Dejen Reviews, acepto de todo, sugerencias, y felicitaciones, claro, todo menos amenazas de muerte xD Chaoo!!!**_


	2. Diciembre 31

_**Ya, listo, aqui les traigo el capítulo 2, gracias a las 2 que me escribieron aunque una ya lo haya leído :P**_

_**Tranqui, pronto subiré el de Canciones que cuentas Historias, en serio.**_

_**Aclaración: -Ni Neji, ni Tenten me pertenecen, si asi fuera, ¿Qué haría con ellos? Me pegaría como lapa a sus cuerpos xD**_

**Diciembre 31:**

Esta mañana desperté sobresaltado, dormí mal, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, aquello, lo sucedido con...ella.

**[Flash Back**

Neji estaba ayudando a Tenten en la decoración, luego se puso a barrer el piso y ordenar los cuadros (De la pared), limpió la cocina, fue a comprar, etc, etc.

Mientras limpiaba los muebles, encontró, tras un portaretrato con una imagen del Equipo Maito, un pequeño paquete verde, de un color brillante, y delicadamente forrado...

-¿Que es esto? - Preguntó Neji sin ocultar su curiosidad.

Tenten se volteó a ver, pero al ver lo que tenía en las manos, giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia la dirección contraria.

-Es.. el regalo de año nuevo para Lee... - Respondió sonrojada.  
-¿De Lee? – Preguntó asombrado.  
-Ha- Hai... °//° - Se sonrojó más.  
-¿Puedo verlo? - Pidió intrigado-  
-NO!! - Gritó - Es muy personal..  
-Siempre me he preguntado lo mismo Tenten.. a ti... ¿Te gusta Lee? – Consultó, sin saber el por qué, algo nervioso.  
-Yo... - Estaba sonrojada - Bueno...  
-Tranquila, no te sientas obligada a responderme. – Contestó sin ganas de hablar más de eso.  
-Gomen Neji, no me gusta hablar de eso.  
-Entiendo, a mi tampoco.  
-Neji, ¿A ti te gusta alguien? – Preguntó la chica.

Esa pregunta lo dejó helado... HELADO!!! No sabía que responder, el nunca vio a nadie como mas que compañeros de aldea, o de equipo... pero, estaba inseguro, pues, cuando estaba con Tenten, se sentía diferente, agradable, a gusto… tal vez, solo tal vez, empezaba a sentir algo por ella, su amiga… Pero ahora ¿Tartamudeaba hablando de Lee? ¿LEE!!? ¿Tenten y Lee? No tenía esperanza, sintió que se le derramaba un cubo de agua con hielo encima.

-Yo... No lo se – Suspiraba resignado Neji, ligeramente rojo.  
-Entiendo - Respondió tranquilamente sonriendo al ver a Neji sonrojado.

**[Fin Flash Back**

Me sentía raro porque aun no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella... siempre he estado junto con Tenten, en misiones, entrenamiento, la academia, incluso algunos días libres... pero nunca entendí el por qué de estar con ella, creo que, simplemente me hacía feliz.

Recuerdo perfectamente algunos buenos momentos con ella, momentos buenos, malos, embarazosos, chistosos, tontos e incluso dolorosos...  
Como aquella ves que fuimos a comer helado, yo no quise, se manchó un poco la punta de la nariz con helado, yo la miré y comencé a reir, su cara mostraba duda, pase mi dedo por su nariz, sacando el poco de helado, lo comí, y le dije "Rico, vainilla ", ella comenzó a reir conmigo.

También recuerdo discuciones, como cuando se molesto porque rompí su camisa nueva en el entrenamiento, no me habló en una semana entera, y tambien momentos tristes, como cuando se celebró la misa para recordar a los fallecidos de la aldea, comencé a llorar en silencio al recordar a mi padre, no quería que nadie me viera, dieron un gran discurso referente a él, pero nadie lo conocía como yo, de la misma manera que nadie me conoce tanto, como la unica persona que estuvo conmigo en ese momento, la única persona que me abrazó, la unica persona que me consoló, la unica persona que me dijo "Tranquilo", esa unica persona... Ella.

Pero ahora no se que siento en realidad ¿Ella gusta de Lee? Me duele el corazón solo con pensar en eso...

Pronto seran las 20:00 y le prometí ir a su fiesta de año nuevo, espero que no suceda nada que me baje el ánimo mas de lo que ya bajó, solo intentaré no pensar en ella, cosa que es casi imposible, pues es su casa.

** X **


	3. Enero 1

**Gracias a los que siguen el fic:D Aquí dejo el capitulo 3 jejeje**

**Espero este responda algunas de sus dudas P Adios!**

**Disclaimer: -Ni Neji, Tenten, Lee, nadie me pertenece a mi, si asi fuera, haría lo posible por hacerme de amigos con Lee, el pobre y esta tan solito que necesita amigos, y con él, haría planes para juntar a Neji y Ten (6) **

**Enero 1**

Me siento bien, no creía que amanecería asi despues de pasar toda la noche en vela, sin poder dormir ni un poco, ¿Por que? Simplemente no podía relajarme, ni mucho menos quedarme dormido… pensando en lo que paso en la fiesta de año nuevo de Tenten...

**[Flash Back**

Neji llego a la puerta de la casa de su amiga, escuchando ya, desde afuera, la fuerte música que, conociéndola, era Ino quien la habría propuesto, aún se sentía extraño, desanimado, y sin saber por qué, nervioso.  
Toco la puerta, se escucharon unos pasos, se giró la manilla de la puerta y abrió Lee...

-"Lee... ¿Por que Lee? ¿No podía ser alguien mas?" - Se preguntaba a si mismo el Hyuuga al ver a su compañero en la entrada de la casa sonriéndole amistosamente, simplemente no podía olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior.  
-NEJI, LLEGASTE!!! - Gritó la bestia verde saludando a su amigo lanzándose hacia él con un "intento de abrazo", el cual Neji esquivo haciendo a Lee caer de narices al suelo, golpeándose en todo lo que se llama cara.  
-Hola - Dijo fríamente entrando a la casa.  
-Que malo eres - Reprochaba su compañero sobando su nariz, de la cual salía un hilillo de sangre - ¿Te pasa algo?

Neji no respondió, lo único que quería era irse de allí, y ese deseo aumentó cuando la vio a Ella corriendo hacia la puerta, tomaba a Lee por los hombros, y le dedicaba una fuerte mirada de reproche a él.

-¿Que te pasa Neji? ¿Por que haces eso a Lee? - Preguntaba molesta su compañera. -¿Tienes algún problema?  
-Hn.. - No queria dignarse a responder, tenía miedo de lo que podía decir, él se conocía, y sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones en ese momento, su boca sería mas sucia que una plasta de perro.

Tenten llevó a Lee a su habitacion y le curo los raspillones de la cara... Neji sentia que su sangre hervía como lava, le quemaba todo por dentro.

Quedaban solo 2 minutos para las 12, no había disfrutado nada y ya casi empezaba el nuevo año... Dicen que es de mala suerte iniciar el año enojado, asique Neji intentó sonreír un poco, cosa que no pudo lograr, simplemente le era imposible.

Inició la cuenta ¿Tan rápido?, Neji estaba sumido en sus pensamientos... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ...

Gritos, silbidos, manos, sombreros, ropa interior, todo volaba en el aire, Neji intentó levantar la vista un momento, pero para su mala suerte, lo primero que vio fue a Tenten abrazando a Lee, deseándole quizás un buen año... un año que para los ojos de Neji, parecía un inicio de un romance entre sus 2 mejores amigos.

Temblaba, por alguna razón le dolía el corazón, agachó la cabeza una ves mas, no quería ver esa escena tan "ridícula", como hubiera deseado él que Tenten lo abrazara, como hubiera deseado él un simple gesto de cariño, incluso, tal ves hasta una palabra animosa... cualquier cosa.

Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba bruscamente por detrás, y lo ahogaba, otra persona se aferró a su brazo izquierdo, y alguien, plantó un dulce y suave beso en su mejilla...

No entendía lo que había pasado, miró hacia su izquierda, y se encontró con un par de bellos ojos chocolates, y una cara sonriente, aferrada a su brazo.

-Feliz año nuevo, Neji - Decía sonriente su amiga, sin soltarlo.

Neji quedó anonadado ¿Tenten le había besado?, además ¿Quien le había abrazado tan fuertemente por detrás?  
Miró hacia su hombro derecho, y se encontró frente a una cara con una ENORME sonrisa, que era dirigida hacia él.

-Feliz año nuevo amigo mío!! - Gritaba un emocionado Lee. – QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA EN TI COMO NUNCA ESTE AÑO!!!  
-Lee.. - Dijo mirando directamente a esos extraños ojos redondos... - Tenten - Continuó mirando esta ves a su compañera agarrado a 2 manos a su brazo, sonriéndole. - Feliz año nuevo para ambos.

-Ten - Le dijo su compañera soltándose y entregándole aquel regalo verde, que antes había visto - Es para ti.

Antes de cogerlo, Neji preguntó –Pero… ¿No era de Lee? - A lo que Tenten respondió - Eso dije porque no quería que sospecharas que era un regalo tuyo, tómalo Neji.

Neji tomó el regalo entre sus manos, mirándolo feliz, al instante sintió denuevo aquellos suaves labios en su mejilla, un suave rojo casi invisible apareció en su mejilla, pero pasó desapercibido para los dos chicos.

-Espero te guste- Decía Tenten - Lo he hecho yo misma, pero no lo abras hasta llegar a tu casa. ¿Si?

-Vale.  
-Yo no tengo nada que darte - Decía un triste Lee en el hombro de su compañero.  
-El mejor regalo que puedes darme Lee... ES QUITARTE DE MI HOMBRO ¿PUEDES SALIR?  
-Lo siento - Respondía riendo su amigo y soltándolo al instante.

**[Fin Flash Back**

Inicié un nuevo año, pero aun tengo muchas dudas que me atormentan... Tenten dijo que ese regalo era de Lee, cuando en realidad era para mi, dijo que lo había hecho ella misma, pero ¿Para mi? Y ¿Por qué?, a Lee lo abrazó en la fiesta... pero ¿A mi me besó?  
La gente me llama genio, pero francamente, aun tengo muchas cosas por aprender.

** Fin Capitulo **

_Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic!_

_Megu: -NUESTRO fic_

_Es MI fic!! . _

_Megu: -Mentirosa, yo te he ayudado_

_Como sea… ¬¬_

**.-'Maria J.'-.****: - Si, a mi me encantan los celos //, espero te haya gustado ese Capitulo!**

**Chica-anime 4ever****: -Ahí esta, Neji sufrió mucho en la fiesta (6) Pero ya ves.. **

**Aiko Airam: -gracias por tu apoyo, si, obvio, se pondrá mejor xD mucho mejor… jejeje **

**Jereth-Jack: -Espero esto haya respondido tu pregunta :P ¿Qué es Tenten de Lee? Amigos :D**

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI: -Gracias, espero te gusten las continuaciones D**

**Crisisa: -Tu igual tienes problemas con tu inner, igual que a ti, Megu me molesta mucho :P**


	4. Enero 10

**LISTO!! AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE!!, Vaya veo que les gusto, he recibido muchos Reviews… GRACIAS POR LEERLO! . Me emocionan :P**

**Aquí se los dejo, Bye!**

**Aclaración: - . . . ¿Para que decirlo si ya saben que nadie es mio? Por muy triste que sea, es la verdad.**

X

**Enero 10:** (Recuerden que es un diario, no escribe todos los días)

Hoy fue un día divertido, diferente a los demás... Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento muy temprano, Gai Sensei nos sorprendió con la noticia de que debíamos tomarnos el día libre, pues él y Kakashi Sensei habían sido designados a una misión, pero que si queríamos podíamos entrenar.  
Dirigí mi vista hacia Tenten, ésta me sonrió, sentí un escalofrío al verla sonreírme, peor lo ignore, con solo ver ese gesto pude entender su mensaje.. "Tomemos el día libre", luego miré a Lee, y me sorprendió encontrarlo mirándome, con una cara con ojos llorosos y 2 grandes ríos de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, al estilo carita de perrito... También entendí ese mensaje "¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" Le sonreí, y el captó la respuesta.

Apenas Gai Sensei se fue, Tenten apareció por detrás nuestro, y poso un brazo sobre el hombro de cada uno, haciéndonos pegar nuestras cabezas a la de ella - ¿A donde vamos entonces? - Preguntó sonriendo... Los tres nos quedamos en silencio ¿Que hacer? . . . - ¿Por que no solo paseamos por Konoha? - Preguntó Lee al rato - Puede que encontremos algo interesante qué hacer...

Hicimos caso a la propuesta de Lee y nos encaminamos al centro de la aldea, en un momento pasamos junto a una tienda de ropa y joyas, entonces recordé el regalo que Tenten me había dado...

**[Flash Back**

Neji no podía dormir, aún no se atrevía a abrir aquel regalo verde que estaba junto a él en la cama, mientras más miraba el regalo... más se sentía llamado por él, era como si tuviera a los típico "diablito y 2agnelito" en sus hombros… El ángel decía "ábrelo" y el diablo… "ábrelo", entonces no lo soportó mas y en un impulso, abrió el paquete...

Calló un pequeño objeto forrado con papel verde agua, y una nota... ¿Una Nota? Tenía temor de abrirla y leerla... "Vaya Hyuuga que eres" - Se reclamaba a si mismo – "¿Donde quedó todo tu orgullo?" - Abrió el pergamino, y comenzo a leer lenta y detenidamente cada palabra, escrita por ella, como si saboreara cada una de ellas con su mente:

_"Querido Neji:_

_Mi amigo, compañero, confidente... Sé que no te esperabas esto de mi, yo tampoco la verdad, pero sentí que debía hacerlo, tú eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, desde siempre, no se si tu sientas lo mismo que yo siento hacia ti, pero yo te aprecio Neji, siempre me has ayudado, siempre me has acompañado, tú eres el único chico, o mejor dicho, la única persona que conoce todas mis facetas, me has visto reír, me has visto molesta, me has visto mentir, incluso has estado conmigo cuando sufro y lloro, tú me das ánimo, incluso a veces pienso que ustedes son mi ánimo.._

_Te quiero mucho Neji, ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida..._

_Feliz Año Nuevo_

_Tenten._

_Pdta: -Espero te guste el regalo, pues como dije... lo he hecho yo."_

La nota le había perforado la dura caparazón de su corazón, nunca pensó que Tenten sintiera eso... y "eso" era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía.

Tomo el pequeño objeto forrado que yacía sobre su cama, y sin dudar esta vez, lo abrió.  
Se encontró observando un pequeño tirante, que al parecer podía usarse tanto como collar como pulsera, la imagen de una linda avecilla azul bordada a mano, y con las iniciales N.T, todo era hermoso, pero había algo que no cuadraba en la mente de Neji... ¿N.T? Bueno, lo que fuese, lo dejaría para más adelante. 

**[Fin Flash Back**

Ahora pensaba "¿Por qué fui yo el único en recibir algo?, es decir.. ¿Nisiquiera tuve el pensamiento de devolverle el favor?" Miré la vitrina, a ver si encontraba algo para ella, no había nada que valiese a Tenten, habían joyas carísimas, pero sin gracia, había joyas hermosas, pero muy baratas y de mal material... Nada era Tenten, no podía verla allí, pero de repente cambió mi vista, y escondido tras un enorme anillo rojo, encontré una hermosa cadenilla, entré sin pensarlo y la compré...

Una cadena de oro, con un lindo diseño, un corazon de oro, era un relicario, el señor me preguntó si deseaba escribir un mensaje en la parte trasera del relicario, o adentro.

Respondí que si se podía escribir algo en ambas partes, y accedió...

Al final quedó asi:

En la portada, grabada en el corazon, puse las iniciales "N.T", luego de haber comprendido su significado, cuando se abre, hay 2 imagenes, una mía, y una donde salimos los 2 "abrazados" (Ese día Lee quería sacarme una foto a mi de sorpresa, pero cuando quise escapar, Tenten apareció por detrás y me abrazó por el cuello, impidiéndome escapar, y la foto salio.) Arriba de la primera foto aparecen las palabras "I Always.." Y sobre la segunda foto "Will be in your hearth", y cerrando el relicario en la parte trasera dice: "Never Forget Me". . . A mi parecer, era el regalo perfecto para ella, pero no se lo pude dar enseguida, primero debo armarme de valor, creo que se lo daré mañana...

**X**

**.-'Maria J.'-.**** : - Gracias por seguir el fic :P Bueno, se esta poniendo mejor, en serio jejeje y con este capitulo seguro que te diste cuenta ¿No? . . . Eso si, Neji no necesita consejos, o eso piensa él, es muy orgulloso (H)**

**tenten15****: -Tranqui, no hay problema con que no hayas puesto review antes, el caso es que lo has hecho y que te gusto el fic :D SIGUELO:P**

**jereth-jack****: -Alli esta la nueva respuesta a tu nueva pregunta jejeje, y seguro vendrán muchas otras mas adelante ¿No:P**


	5. Enero 18

**Nuevamente gracias a todas aquellas personas que Leen mi fic :D Me hacen tan feliz jejeje**

**(Megu: -Esperamos les guste tambien este capitulo!!) CIERTO!**

**Aclaración: -¿Para que decir mi mala suerte? LOS PERSONAJE NO SON MIOS xD**

**Enero 18:**

Ya llevamos mas de la mitad del mes, una mitad en la cual no he podido ver a Tenten, ella no se ha ido, pero yo si, lamentablemente fui asignado a una mision con Hinata-Sama y Shikamaru, en la cual, increíblemente, Hinata-Sama es la lider.  
Creo que esa es la razon por la cual hemos avanzado tan poco en el recorrido, vamos muy lento, Hinata-Sama toma demasiadas precauciones…  
La misión es simple, ir a buscar a un señor feudal al país del arroz, y escoltarlo hasta el país del té, luego ayudarlo con algunos asuntos personales y, no se que mas para un jounnin y dos chuunin no es un trabajo muy difícil, pero no me puedo concentrar, no se cuanto irá a tardar la misión, solo sé, que quiero estar con ella...

Shikamaru sospecha que hay algo entre Tenten y yo, y Hinata-Sama está segura de eso, se da cuenta de todos los detalles, incluso el mas mínimo, de hecho, estuvo alli, el día en que le di aquella cadenilla a Tenten, aquel día, que no olvidaré... 

**[Flash Back**

Neji corría desesperadamente por las calles, llevaba toda la mañana buscando a Tenten, queria verla una ves mas antes de irse, y entregarle aquel regalo, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, habia buscado en su casa, en el campo de entrenamiento, todas las tiendas de armas, la casa de Ino y el departamento de Temari... NADA!! Se subió a los techos buscándola... NADA!!, ya se estaba asustando, era anormal que no estuviera en ningun lugar, solo había una calle que no había revisado, y esa era, la que pasaba por frente a su propia mansión...

Efectivamente, alli se encontraba parada fuera de la mansión, mirando el cielo, sonriente.  
Tenten sintió la presencia de Neji, le miró y sonrió al ver aquel avecilla azul colando en el cuello de su compañero.  
Neji se le acerco, ésta le miró con su típica sonrisa de "Hola Neji " y sin siquiera decir una palabra, comenzaron a caminar juntos por Konoha, se conocían tan bien, que una mirada, una señal, un monosílabo... decían mucho.

Estuvieron juntos por bastante tiempo, más de media hora quizás, pero en ese tiempo, ninguno articuló palabra, cada uno, ya por si, se sentía feliz con la sola presencia del otro.

Pasaban por un desolado callejón, Neji miró la hora, faltaban 5 minutos para iniciar la misión, tenía que entregarle el presente, ahora o nunca... Se detuvo en seco, cosa que extraño a Tenten, ésta le miro con cara de intriga, Neji le miró seriamente por un rato, poniendo a la chica más y más nerviosa a cada instante, lentamente tomo la suave mano de Tenten con su mano izquierda, apretándola delicadamente, y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué… sucede? - Preguntó esta muy extrañada, y ligeramente sonrojada, podía sentir la tersa mano de Neji, y le gustaba la suavidad de ésta, se hubiera quedado con sus manos entre las de él para siempre, pero eso no era posible.

Éste solo le sonrió, y de un impulso, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Tenten se sonrojo mucho, pero se dejo caer en los brazos del Hyuuga, sin oponer resistencia, para ella, estar en sus brazos, era ser abrazada por un sueño, Neji apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Tenten, y la apretó más a su cuerpo colocando a Tenten aún más roja. (Si es que eso era posibe)

El ambiente era agradable, estuvieron unos segundos abrazados, unos segundos que parecían una eternidad, unos segundos que ambos disfrutaban, Neji estaba orgulloso, éste había sido su logro más importante por el momento, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella sintiéndose a gusto… Tenten se sentía feliz, muy feliz, pero…

-Me voy de misión - Le susurró Neji al oído, sin soltar su abrazó, por el contrario, abrazándola más aún, Tenten se asustó, abrió los ojos ¿Se iba? ¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Justo ahora?  
-¿Cuándo...?  
- No se cuando volveré - Interrumpió el Hyuuga susurrando aún en su oído - Pero no será pronto. - Afirmó.  
-No quiero que te vayas - Decía melancólicamente, apegando el cuerpo del chico al suyo, abrazándolo más fuerte aún y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del Hyuuga. - Neji yo...  
-Cuídate mucho, Tenten - Susurró depositando suavemente una pequeña cajita rosa en la mano de su compañera - Prométeme que me esperarás siempre.  
-Prométeme volver... - Dijo con dificultad, le costaba aceptarlo... lloraba.  
-Adios - Susurró por última vez junto a su oído, y desapareció tras una nube de humo, dejando a Tenten por un segundo, abrazada fuertemente al aire, con los ojos llenos de tristes lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Quedó petrificada, se habia ido, y no sabía cuando volvería a verlo, la había dejado sola justo ahora, que su "amistad" era más fuerte que nunca… No se había percatado aun de la presencia de un objeto nuevo en sus manos, y cuando lo hizo, lo miró y sonrió...

- Neji… - Susurró observando el paquete.- Te amo.

Abrió la cajita, encontrándose con el collar mas hermoso que había visto jamás en su vida, aquellas iniciales... "N.T", se sonrojó de solo pensar que Neji habría descifrado el significado.

-No me lo pondré - Susurró hacia si misma - Esperaré a que vuelvas Neji, solo tú tienes derecho a ponérmelo, solo tú y nadie más. 

Neji corría por Konoha, no quería parar, no quería mirar a sus espaldas, él sabía que, era capaz de regresar atrás, a donde estaba su Tenten, volver a abrazarla, y tenerla en sus brazos por toda la eternidad, pero el deber lo llamaba…

Había corrido mucho, finalmente, disminuyó el paso, y solo caminó, dio vuelta a la esquina de la calle, encontrándose con una Hinata completamente roja…

-¿Que le sucede Hinata-Sama? - Preguntó extrañado levantando una ceja.  
-Gomen, Neji-Niisan - Susurró roja como tomate - Lo vi todo.

**[Fin Flash Back**

Mi único deseo ahora es verla, encontrarme con ella, y volver a abrazarla, sé que algún día abriré mi corazón, y la única persona que es verdaderamente digna se saber lo que guardo en él, es ella... Mi compañera, mi vida... mi Tenten… La chica a quien amo.  
Escribo esto mientras descansamos del largo viaje, nisiquiera yo puedo creer lo romántico que me he puesto, estoy más sensible, mas locuaz, incluso menos orgulloso, todo por ella... Doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido, porque tú me enseñaste la alegría de vivir, el significado de la amistad, y del amor, doy a gracias a Dios por ti, Bendita seas tú, Tenten.

**---X---**

**¿Les gustó? (Megu: -No!) Tú cállate que fuiste tu quien me ayudo en este capítulo!! (Megu: -Ooops, es verdad :D)**

**Bueno, espero dejen Reviews jejeje**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC!! ME DAN ANIMOS PARA CONTINUAR! **


	6. Enero 24

**KONICHIWA MINA!!!**

**Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, PERDON!! Disculpen por no haber puesto fic en muchos dias, pero estoy de vacaciones en otra ciudad donde solo hay un cyber a 5 cuadras :( Lo siento, bueno, ahora seguiremos con el fic ¿ok? Quizás se den cuenta que hubo un vuelco en la historia jejeje AHÍ VA!!**

**--------**

Enero 24:

Neji no está, se fue, hubiera deseado haber ido con él, acompañarlo, y no dejarlo solo..., han pasado ya casi 2 semanas desde ese día, ahora solo quiero verlo.

Él me regaló un hermoso relicario, tan bello que al verlo, me puse a llorar, y me sonrojé al ver las iniciales "N.T" en la portada... Lo tengo guardado, bajo llave, pero no se por qué, si no hay nadie aquí... Desde que papá murió, mi madre se "metió" con otro hombre, al cual yo no podía ni ver, me invitaron a iniciar una nueva vida con ellos, una nueva casa, un nuevo padre, un nuevo bebé... jamás, JAMAS!, hubiera podido vivir bajo el mismo techo con la señora a la cual llamaba madre, ni mucho menos con ese hombre, que pretendía reemplazar a mi papá, ese hombre que nunca entendería cuanto ame a mi padre, ese hombre al cual odié, esa es la razón por la cual me independisé a los 11 años.

Luego de eso, conocí a Lee, el chico que hizo mi vida un poco mas alegre, un chico con el cual esperaba estar todos los días, el chico que aunque fueran pocos minutos al día, me hacía sentirme feliz, por un tiempo creí que pasando el tiempo podría llegar a enamorarme de Lee, pues me gustaba su forma de ser y su esfuerzo, pero me equivoque... Un tiempo después iniciamos la academia ninja, donde conocí a Gai-Sensei y a Neji.

Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, ¡NEJI! . . . No soporto el tiempo sin verte ¿Cuánto falta para tu regreso? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que resistir este sufrimiento? ¿Esta soledad? Bueno, tengo que relajarme, prometí a Neji que lo esperaría, pero tengo miedo, pues él no me prometió volver.

Para que el dolor de la espera disminuya, tengo distintos pasatiempos, uno es dibujar, pero solo me salen dibujos tristes o románticos, también trato de escuchar música, pero justo ,me tocan las canciones más tristes, me pongo a escribir poemas, peor solo escribo cosas así:

_"Bajo la soledad de un árbol, esperando tu regreso  
siento mi corazón caer, trozo a trozo en mi regazo  
No resisto este tiempo, todo me parece tormentoso  
Aunque no llueva, mis lagrimas mojan como gotas de lluvia.  
Si tan solo supieras, las noches que te lloro.  
Si tan solo supieras, las noches que te añoro.  
Pero sigo esperando, pues te guardo en mi corazón  
Eres mi único Dios, mi único ángel protector.  
A ti te idolatro, te necesito ver.  
Aunque no vuelvas pronto, moriré esperando.  
Pues una promesa hice, prometí cumplirla, y lo haré por ti..._

Solo por ti..."

Otro pasatiempo es comenzar a pensar en el pasado, recuerdo misiones que tuvimos juntos, momentos lindos con él, y que nunca olvidaré, momentos en los que me hizo sonrojar, reir, e incluso llorar... Si, he llorado por él, muchas veces... Por rabia, celos, por su forma de actuar, por las cosas que hace, incluso por las que no hace, pero sé que dejaré de llorar... espero.

Poca gente sabe como es Neji, pero yo estoy segura, muy segura, que la persona que mejor conoce a Neji, soy yo.

¿Como estás Neji? ¿Te acordarás de mi? Tengo miedo de que encuentres el amor de otra chica, en una tierra lejana, debo admitirlo, me pongo celosa y melancólica... podría llamarlo por celular, pero ahora que lo pienso, aun no lo han iventado.

Neji, no tengo el valor para decírtelo, pero Te Amo, y espero no haber cometido un error, al no haber sido capaz de decírtelo antes de que te fueras, quisás, solo quisás, hubiera estado más tranquila, sabiendo que tú sabías mis sentimientos, y que tal vez, no te dejarías atrapar por los de otra...

Rogaré por tu regreso, rogaré por tu salud, rogaré por tu presente, y por nuestro futuro... Neji, buenas noches, si ves el cielo, búscame, siempre te estaré mirando mi amor... Siempre.

----------

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC!!! Ahora no tengo tiempo para agradecer uno por uno, gomen… NOS VEMOS CHAIITOO!!**


	7. Febrero 14

**Una vez mas aquí traigo el capitulo jejeje Gomen por la tardaza, pero ya saben… Vacaciones sin Pc**

**------**

**Febrero 14 (Tenten)**

No puede ser, nunca creí que me sentiría tan vacía... ¿Será porque es San Valentín?, donde sea que mire, hay gente enamorada, tomados de la mano, dándose besos y caricias, ¿Y yo? No dejo de pensar en él.. en mi Neji... Vaya, no se desde cuando me puse tan romántica…

Lo único que me reconforta, es saber que no soy la única pasando este día a solas, pues, Temari y Naruto están igualmente solos, pues la misión de Neji era con Shikamaru y Hinata, la diferencia es que ellos ya son novios… y yo y Neji, solo amigos.

Algún día, Neji y yo estaremos tomados de la mano, algún día, me abrazará con amor, algún día, probaré sus labios, haré que sean míos, míos y de nadie mas… NADIE! Y yo me encargare de que sea asi.

¿Cómo estás Neji? ¿Pensarás en mi ahora? Pues, yo si, pienso mucho en ti… tanto que no duermo bien, temo por tu salud, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas bien, asi que esta noche, también podré dormir. 

**Febrero 14 (Neji)**

¿Tan rápido avanzan los meses?, hace ya tiempo estaba en un callejón abrazando a Tenten, y ahora ella está sola, esperando, quizás, que yo regrese, jamás me perdonaré por haber dejado a Tenten sola en este día…  
Lo compensaré, no me importa como, pero lo haré, un regalo no es una buena manera decir perdón, para mi lo material no importa, lo que importa es el corazón, y sé que Tenten piensa lo mismo, pues ella fue quien me lo enseñó…

**[Flash Back**

-¿Qué hago? – Preguntaba una desesperada Hanabi, luego de haber roto el amuleto de Hinata, un amuleto que le había regalado Naruto, y era muy preciado para ella –Neji-Niisan ¿Qué HAGO?  
-Mmmm… ¿Comprarle uno nuevo? – Sugirió aburrido, luego continuó su charla con Lee y Tenten  
-AYUDAME!! – Gritaba desesperada! -¿Qué LE COMPRO?!!  
-Nada – Respondió Tenten – No le compres nada…

Todos quedaron con cara de WTF 0.0 y miraron a Tenten como diciendo: ¿Estás loca? MIRA LO QUE HIZO!

-Pero, PERO ROMPI SU MAYOR TESORO!! – Gritaba asustada – ME VA A MATAR!!, O PEOR, HARÁ QUE PAPÁ ME MATE!!! – Lloraba – Debo comprarle algo…  
-Te equivocas – Respondió de nuevo Tenten – Piénsalo Hanabi, ¿No es mejor el estar realmente arrepentida, y demostrar con las palabras que lo sientes, o, comprar algo, sin mostrar arrepentimiento, y pensar que ya todo esta arreglado? Las palabras dicen más que los presentes…

Y tenía razón, cuando Hinata llegó, al principio se puso furiosa por su medallón, pero Hanabi se disculpó arrodillándose, rogándole, y dando explicaciones, comenzó a llorar, cosa que yo encontré muy ridícula, pero luego de un rato, Hinata sonrió, le tomo la cabeza y le dijo: -"Tranquila hermanita, no es tan grave tampoco, ya veremos que hacer ¿Si? gracias por disculparte ¿Quieres ir a comer helado?" 

-Tenten… ¿Cómo sabías que Hinata la perdonaría así? – Pregunté inquieto y asombrado, claro, sin demostrarlo.  
-Neji… -Dijo sonriéndome - A veces es mejor decir las cosas, que compensarlas, jamás pienses que regalando algo estarás completamente limpio y libre de pecado, a veces, las palabras son mejores que los hechos…

**[Fin Flash Back**

Tenten me ha enseñado mucho… me enseñó a compartir, a ser más amable con la gente, a soltarme más, a conversar, a ser una mejor persona… pero mas que eso, me enseño a querer, amar y desear y esa es la mejor lección que jamás podré tener de otra persona, solo de ella…

La buena noticia es que nuestra misión terminó, ahora debemos volver a Konoha, y no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardemos, Shikamaru esta aburrido, y Hinata quiere ver a Naruto, se nota que somos familia, pues ambos estamos de mal humor cuando estamos lejos de las personas que queremos…

Solo quiero regresar, verla y decirle cuanto la quiero, cuanto la amo, cuanto la extrañé, y prometerle que, de ahora en adelante, jamás la dejaré, pues Tenten es mi pasado, presente y futuro…

**000000**

**HOLA A TODOS DENUEVOOO!! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo :P**

**Gracias especialmente a ****kari-uchiyama**** pr dejarme un review ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA TI!! **

**Bye a todos!**


	8. Febrero 16

Aquí pongo el sgte. Capitulo!

**Febrero 16 (Neji)**

Me sentí tan feliz en el momento en que pude porfin ver las puertas de Konoha, pero lamentablemente solo pude verlas gracias a mi Byakugan, pues aun faltaba mucho para llegar… Le envié una carta a Tenten avisándole que llegaría hoy, seguro ya la recibió, ahora solo queda esperar. En todo el viaje estuve muy distraído y esto no paso desapercibido por Hinata-Sama…

**[Flash Back**

-Neji-Niisan – decía acercándose a Neji mientras iban por los árboles  
-Dígame – Preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención.  
-Usted.. – Continuó nerviosa - ¿Por qué razón le dio ese regalo a Tenten-San?  
.Yo… - Se había puesto nervioso, y al girar a verla pudo ver en su cara la curiosidad – Yo… le debía el regalo de año nuevo – Mintió intentando safarse de ella.  
-Pero – Para su desgracia continuó - ¿Por qué la abrasaste?  
-Porque es mi mejor amiga – Respondió.  
-Neji-Niisan, puedo ver que mientes.  
-Yo… - No pudo más la presión – SI TU YA SABES LO QUE SIENTO POR QUE RAYOS PREGUNTAS!!! – Gritó explotando, y sin querer perdiendo todo el "respeto" hacia Hinata  
-Porque quiero escucharlo de tus labios – Respondió ésta sin siquiera importarle lo del respeto.  
-ESTA BIEN! ¿QUIERES SABER? SI, ES VERDAD ME GUSTA TENTEN!! – Respiraba rápidamente. -¿CONTENTA?  
-¿Desde cuando?-Continuo insistiendo  
-No lo se – Se tranquilizó – Siempre sentí por ella algo diferente a los demás, pero ahora me doy cuenta de qué era ese "algo"  
-Entiendo – Respondió Hinata…  
-Es diferente a lo que sientes por Naruto – Comenzó, iniciando su nuevo "Plan improvisado"

-Eeeh… Yo – Estaba roja como tomate – MEJOR ME VOY A PLANER COSAS CON SHIKAMARU! – Gritó y se alejó rápidamente, el "Plan de Alejamiento" de Neji había funcionado a la perfección.

**[Fin Flash Back**

Me sentí tan bien cuando pisé la entrada a Konoha, pude respirar de nuevo el aire que conocía, nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de la Hokage, yo solo pensaba en ella.. quería verla, pero al darme cuenta de la hora, supuse que seguiría dormida, era muy tarde, así que fui a pasear por Konoha, esperando encontrarme con ella en la tarde…  
**(Hinata-Sama me esta llamando, será mejor que termine de contar esto luego)**

**Febrero 16 (Tenten)**

Ayer recibí una carta que me dejó helada… una carta corta pero precisa, decía esto:

_"Tenten_

_Llego mañana, espérame, lo prometiste, te extraño, extraño konoha, te veo mañana.._

_Neji"_

No pude dormir en la noche, y en cuando amaneció, salí corriendo a la oficina de la Hokage, no sé cuánto tarde en llegar, pero estoy segura de que jamás había corrido tan rápido en mi vida, y cuando llegue a la oficina de Tsunade-Sama, entré sin tocar la puerta, y me encontré con ésta hablando con Shizune, y recién cuando estuve adentro, me di cuenta de mi intromisión.

Tsunade-Sama y Shizune me quedaron mirando con cara de ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué entraste asi? … No sentí vergüenza, y me dirigí con paso firme hacia la Godaime.

-¿Cuándo llegan? – Dije secamente sabiendo que ellas sabrían a qué me refería  
-¿No te has enterado? – Dijo fríamente Shizune, cosa que me hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca.  
-¿De.. que? – Pregunté preocupada.  
-Llegaron esta mañana – concluyó Tsunade-Sama,  
-¿Qué?!! – Grité  
-Deberían estar en sus casas o dando vueltas por la alde…. – Es lo último que escuche decir a la Hokage, pues salí corriendo, solo quería ver a Neji, nada más.

No se cuánto corrí, solo sé que corrí mucho, esperaba encontrarme a Neji en las calles, pero lamentablemente no fue el primero a quién encontré.

-Buenos días – Decía una alegre Hinata que al parecer venía de hacer compras.  
-Buenos días Hinata! – Me abalancé a abrazarla – Me alegra verte – La verdad no tenía ganas de charlar.  
-¿Cómo estas? – Me preguntó, y por lo que pude ver, ella si tenía ganas de conversar, así que trate de evadirla.  
-Yo estoy bien, y por lo que veo tu también …  
-Hai.  
-Oye Hinata…  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Yo… - Ya no soportaba más la presión debía sacarme este peso de encima. – Tu… ¿Tu sabes si Neji conoció a alguna chica en la misión? – Pregunte asustada.  
-¿Chica? – Sonrió – Tenten..  
-¿Qué? – Me estaba asustando.  
-No te preocupes por eso – Continuó – Neji-Niisan jamas pensaría en otra chica que no fueras tú – Dijo pícaramente  
-Eeeh.. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Pregunté sonrojada  
-Nada – Sarcasmo – Ah, por cierto, podrías ir a buscarlo, no está en la mansión.  
-Arigato Hinata – Dije sujetando sus manos – Iré por él

Luego de eso salí corriendo, llegue a una calle que ese encontraba vacía, esperaba encontrarme con él… giré en una esquina, y choque con alguien…

**(Acabo de recordar que tengo cosas importantes que hacer, y es tarde, así que continuare de contar esto mañana, adiós diario)**

**---------**

Esto es lo unico que subire por hoy, así que nos estamos viendo jejeje Bye Bye!!!

GRAX AMIGAS POR LEER!! SAYONARA MATTA NE!


	9. Febrero 17

**KONICHIWA!!! Hola a todos amigos!, bueno, se que estan impacientes por leer este capitulo, asi que o hablare y los dejare tranquilos… QUE COMIENCE EL ROMANCE!**

**-------**

**Febrero 17 (Tenten)**

Ayer no pude continuar la historia, asi que hoy lo haré…

Llegué a esa calle vacía, estaba desesperada, mi corazón estaba lleno de júbilo, nervios, amor.  
Doble en una esquina y choque con alguien…

-Olle niña! Ten más cuidado por donde vas! – Me gritó un viejo asqueroso, que olía muy mal y al parecer, estaba más ebrio de lo que alguna vez estuvo, o llegará a estar Tsunade-Sama. – Podrías lastimar a alguien!  
-Lo siento… - Dije alejándome de él lo más rápido posible.

Pasé toda la tarde buscando a Neji, y cuando digo toda la tarde, quiero decir toda la tarde, al final el cielo estaba comenzando a ponerse rojizo, y llegue a un hermoso valle, me senté en el pasto, en una ladera, bajo un cerezo, y me eché a llorar….

No sabía por que razón lloraba, pero sentía un dolor enorme en mi corazón, solo temía que alguien me encontrara así llorando…, pues no sabría como responder, pero…

-Nunca creí que al verte denuevo estarías así – Dijo una vos muy familiar, que por alguna razón hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción… - Esperaba verte más contenta…  
-Ne… Neji… - Temía girarme a verle, seguramente tendría la cara de burla, por mi actitud… Pero enfrenté mi temor, no había esperado tanto para temerle… y me giré.

Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, se veía tan… ¿Bien? Quizás después de tanto imaginármelo, pensar en él, recordarlo, el verlo denuevo, hacía que se viera mucho mas guapo de lo que ya era…

-Y yo nunca creí que me dirías "Hola" de esa manera… - Sonreí, estaba feliz de verlo, muy feliz, no aguanté más, yo era una chica sensible y emotiva, y demostré todo mi afecto en ese momento, me levanté de un salto, casi resbalando en el pasto, y me lancé a abrazarlo… El único temor que tenía en ese momento, era que, quizás, él no me aceptara, rechazara mi abrazo, o que él no me abrazara a mí, pero…

-Tenten… - Susurró, y de un impulso me abrazó fuertemente, por primera vez, no me quedé petrificada a la respuesta de Neji, me eche a llorar en su hombro, y mientras más lagrimas derramaba yo… Más fuerte me abrazaba él…. Y viceversa.  
-Neji… - Lo miré a los ojos, me avergonzaba que me viera llorar, asi que bajé la cabeza, pero Neji tomo mi mentón y me obligo a verlo a los ojos, para volver a abrazarme…

Cuando las cosas se habían calmado ya, estábamos ambos sentados en el pasto, uno junto al otro…

-Neji… – comencé  
-Dime…  
-Tu… ¿Qué quisiste decir en tu carta… con eso de "Te extrañé"? – No sabía lo que sentía él por mí, solo sabía que quería saberlo YA!  
-Fácil – Contestó – Te extrañé, es todo.  
-¿Sabes? – Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, estaba tan a gusto..., me sonrojé – Yo también te extrañé… mucho.  
-¿De veras? – Me preguntó.  
-Durante este tiempo… pude recapacitar... – Dudé – Neji, tu eres muy especial para mí, eres una de las personas que yo más quiero en el mundo, después de la separación de mis padres, la muerte de mi papá y la nueva pareja de Ella… Hubiera quedado completamente sola, hundida en la oscuridad… pero los conocí a ustedes… - Esta vez miré a Neji, éste fijo su vista en mí – Ya te lo dije una vez, ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… - Suspiré – Te quiero Neji…  
-Tenten… yo…  
-Olle!! – Me alejé rápidamente, me di la vuelta y lo miré de frente… - Te estuve esperando, me debes algo – Dije metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo.  
-¿Qué...?  
-Toma – Le tendí la mano donde estaba el relicario que él me había regalado…

Su cara mostraba desconcierto… Incluso creo que por un instante vislumbre el temor en sus ojos, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Neji… tú me regalaste esto, solo tú tienes derecho a ponérmelo – Comenté sonrojada.  
-Tenten… - Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero creí verlo sonrojado también – Gracias por esperarme…

Tomó el relicario de mis manos, yo me di vuelta, y Neji paso sus manos por frente a mi cuello, y posó el relicario en mi pecho, deslizó la mano por la cadenilla, y engancho suavemente la parte de atrás… Pero aparte de eso, hizo algo que me dejó helada… Puso sus manos en uno de mis moños, y lo soltó, luego de eso repitió lo mismo con el otro moño, haciendo mi cabello caer delicadamente hasta mi cintura… Yo estaba completamente roja, y petrificada ¿Qué hacer en ese momento?

-Siempre he querido verte así – Comentó susurrando suavemente en mi oído, cosa que me causó un agradable escalofrío en la espalda. – Siempre pensé que te verías preciosa... – Por supuesto, mi sonrojo no era nada comparado con los de Hinata, era peor.

Tomó mi cara, e hizo que me girara, se quedó mirándome, y susurro Y veo que no me equivoque De un impulso, ni siquiera yo pude entender bien lo que pasó, abrió el relicario que tenía en mi cuello, mirando fijamente las imágenes, y sonrió, me miró, acerco su cara a la mía de un modo que me puso los pelos de punta, su respiración tan cerca de mi me provocó un sentimiento difícil de explicar, continuó acercándose suavemente, hasta que, finalmente, llegó el beso…

Yo me sentía en las nubes, volaba, era como ver cumplirse un sueño frente a mis propios ojos, mas bien, era exactamente eso, lo mas bello que había experimentado en toda mi vida, sentí un agradable calor que traspasaba mi cuerpo, y correspondí al beso. Quería transmitir todo mi amor con ese beso, y así lo hice… Finalmente nos separamos, ambos necesitábamos respirar…

-Tenten, yo te..  
-Lo sé – dije – También yo… - Y lo volví a besar.

Ese fue mi primer beso, y no podía creer que había sido con él, todos mis sueños se habían hecho realidad, y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, me volví a sentir feliz y completa, con él, solo con él.

**Febrero 17 (Neji)**

No pude terminar de contar la historia antes, pero esta vez lo haré, pero no me excederé…

Decidí que esperaría a Tenten en un lugar apartado de los demás, y lo encontré, frente a un bello valle, un hermoso cerezo… Salté, y me senté en la rama del árbol, y sin darme cuenta caí dormido...

Desperté cuando el cielo estaba rojizo, y pensé: -"¿Estará Tenten buscándome?", y fui respondido enseguida, pues escuche unos sollozos que provenían de la base del árbol, y al ver hacia abajo, no podía creer lo que veía… Era ella…  
Baje sigilosamente de la cumbre, no quería hacer ruido, y me acerque por detrás a ella… lo primero que pensé fue el abrazarla por sorpresa, pero era algo muy… "Fuera de casillas para mi"

-Nunca creí que al verte estarías asi – Fue lo único que encontré posible de decir en aquel momento.

Tardo en girarse, seguramente la había tomado por sorpresa, sonreí.

-Y yo nunca creí que me dirías "Hola" de esa manera… -Respondió secándose las lagrimas… De un momento a otro se levanto de un salto, casi resbalando en el pasto, yo me acerque un poco por si caía, cosa que no pasó, y de un momento a otro, me abrazó, yo, por supuesto, no me quedaría atrás, la abracé delicada, pero firmemente, sentí como se echaba a llorar en mi hombro, no sabía si lloraba por mi, y no me importo, no quise escucharla llorar, y la abracé más fuerte aun, y eso fue peor, pues mientras mas fuerte la abrazaba, lloraba mas….

Cuando nos pudimos relajar, se sentó junto a mi, por fin podíamos conversar tranquilos….

-Neji… – Comenzó a hablarme en aquel tono de voz que tanto me gustaba de ella…  
-Dime…  
-Tu… ¿Qué quisiste decir en tu carta… con eso de "Te extrañé"? – Su pregunta me sorprendió ¿Acaso no era obvio?  
-Fácil – Contesté – Respondí sintiéndome ligeramente "ofendido"

-¿Sabes? – Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, me encantaba tenerla asi de cerca y me sonrojé débilmente – Yo también te extrañé… mucho. –Continuó sacándome toda la ofensa de un momento a otro….  
-¿De veras? – Pregunté tontamente.  
-Durante este tiempo… pude recapacitar... – Se detuvo un momento – Neji, tu eres muy especial para mí, eres una de las personas que yo más quiero en el mundo, después de la separación de mis padres, la muerte de mi papá y la nueva pareja de Ella… Hubiera quedado completamente sola, hundida en la oscuridad… pero los conocí a ustedes… - Esta vez me miró, yo fije mi vista en aquellos ojos que en ese momento mostraban algo de angustia – Ya te lo dije una vez, ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… - Suspiró – Te quiero por eso Neji…  
-Tenten… yo… - No sabía que responderle  
-Olle!! – Se alejó de un salto de mi, se giró, y me miró a los ojos - Te estuve esperando, me debes algo – Quede dudando ¿Le debía algo? Yo jamás le había pedido dinero ni nada parecido…  
-¿Qué...? - Pregunté  
-Toma – Me tendió la mano, pude ver claramente lo que allí había ¿El relicario? ¿Por qué me quería devolver el relicario?, seguramente mi rostro mostró duda, preocupación, incluso temor… Tal vez no le había agradado.  
-Neji… tú me regalaste esto, solo tú tienes derecho a ponérmelo – Comentó un poco sonrojada, cosa que me agradó, pues adoraba verla asi…

-Tenten… - En ese momento también me sonroje, pero logre controlarme a tiempo, antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Tomé el relicario de sus manos, ella se giró dándome la espalda, pase suavemente mis manos por frente a su cuello, y posé el relicario en su pecho, su cuerpo estaba tibio, me agradaba tocar su piel, y me sentí pervertido por eso, deslicé la mano por la cadenilla, y enganché suavemente la parte de atrás… Fue en ese momento, cuando los vi… Aquellos moños, que, por tantos años me atrajeron… Siempre quise verla con su cabello suelto, y en ese momento lo pensé bien… Jamás lo había hecho! En todos nuestros años como equipo!, la tentación me ganó, tenía que ser "ahora o nunca". Puse mis manos en uno de sus perfectos moños, y lo solté, luego, repetí el mismo procedimiento con el otro, su cabello cayó delicadamente hasta su cintura… Lo había conseguido…

-Siempre he querido verte así – Comenté susurrando suavemente en mi oído, sentí cómo temblaba suavemente, le había causado un escalofrío, decidí continuar – Siempre pensé que te verías preciosa... – Su respiración estaba un poco agitada, la mía también.  
Tomé mi cara, e hice que se girara, me quedé mirándola, todas mis suposiciones eran acertadas, ella era hermosa, no podía creer que estuviera frente a mi, la kunoichi mas bella de toda Konoha, sentí que realmente la amaba, y quería que fuera mía…

-Y veo que no me equivoque – Susurré, ese era el momento, había cumplido una de mis más grandes fantasías, pero aún tenía otra, y ya no podía acobardarme…

De un impulso, abrí el relicario que tenía en su cuello, miré fijamente la imagen donde salíamos abrazados y sonreí, me agradaba como nos veíamos juntos… La miré, acerqué mi cara a la suya lentamente, respiraba cerca de ella, y me detuve para que ella pudiera sentir mi respiración, sabía que también ella lo quería… continué acercándome suavemente, lo único que pensaba conforme avanzaba, era en todos esos años mirándola, queriéndola, deseándola solo para mi, las veces que estuve cerca de sus labios, pero me acobardé, ya no podía hacer eso, había esperado mucho…

La besé con toda la pasión que un hombre puede guardar en su interior, su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero sentí como poco a poco comenzó a aflojarse, la manera en que ella correspondió mi beso, me hizo sentir que de verdad eso era lo que quería…

-Tenten – Comencé a hablar, quería decirle todo ahora, que la amaba, la deseaba… - yo te..  
-Lo sé – dijo interrumpiéndome y tomando el control – También yo… - Y volvió a besarme con tanta delicadeza y fuerza, tal como una mujer debe ser, delicada y fuerte… Y asi era ella.

Estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a ir mucho mejor… Era imposible que algo pasara, estábamos juntos, y con eso ya era suficiente… Cumplí 2 deseos, 2 fantasías, en un solo día… era fantástico.

--------

HOLA!!!

Dios! Por fin pudo subirlo!!!

Ojala les haya gustado, se que pudo ser cursi, pero me gusta xD

Bueno BIEN!!!! Al parecer mas gente lo lee YUPI! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, y a los que no, ANIMENSE! Me dan animo ;)

Espero subir el siguiente pronto, pues, esto no ha acabado :D 


	10. Marzo 3

**Marzo 3:**

Me siento terrible… Ayer pasó algo que desearía poder olvidar… Volví a encontrarme con una persona a la cual esperé no volver a ver nunca jamás en mi vida denuevo, si Neji no hubiera estado allí conmigo, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado…

**[Flash Back**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el inicio del "romance", como le decían todos, entre Neji y Tenten, los cuales ya no hacian esfuerzo por disimularlo o esconderlo, éstos iban tranquilamente por las calles, en un hermoso día libre, caminaban felices, tomados de la mano, y aunque Neji estaba serio como de costumbre y Tenten sonriente, ésta podía sentir las auras positivas de su compañero…

Todo parecía maravilloso, estaban juntos, no había nadie que pudiera arruinar su momento, nadie que pudiera arruinar su felicidad, pero…

-IMPOSIBLE!– Grito de repente una extraña mujer lanzándose a abrazar a Tenten, dejando a esta muy sorprendida y a Neji muy incómodo... – Como has crecido! Te has transformado en toda una señorita – Continuaba la mujer abrazando a Tenten cada vez más fuerte, y dejando a esta cada vez mas ahogada.

Tenten quedó petrificada, solo por eso se dejaba abrazar, su mente había quedado en blanco, pero, al darse cuenta de Quién era la persona que la abrazaba, se separó bruscamente de ella, tomando su brazo y retirándolo fuertemente de su hombro.

-¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ? – Gritó dejando a Neji completamente perplejo.

-¿Eh…?

–CREI QUE YA NUNCA VOLVERÍA A VERTE! – Continuó gritando la, algo alterada, Tenten.  
-Pero... ¿Qué pasa querida? – Pregunto la mujer completamente sorprendida. - ¿Qué..?  
-VETE!! ALEJATE!! Y NO ME DIGAS QUERIDA!!! –Neji se dio cuenta que Tenten estaba comenzando a llorar… de rabia   
-Pero… -Quiso continuar  
-VETE!!! – La interrumpió Tenten.

-Tenten.. yo creo que…

-ALEJATE DE MI!! ¿QUE NO VES QUE SOY FELIZ SIN TI?!

La mujer esta ves dirigió la mirada hacia Neji...

-Si… -Suspiró - Lo veo, pero yo pensé que quizás te haga falta una m...  
-NO ME HACES FALTA, ENTIENDE!!! – Gritó Tenten – SIEMPRE HE ESTADO SOLA Y YA ME ACOSTUMBRE, PUEDO ESTAR BIEN SOLA!!! ADEAS YA NO LO ESTOY!!! NO TE NECESITO!!  
-Ya…

Ésta vez Tenten miró a un hombre que se encontraba tras la mujer, el cual llevaba un niño de cabello marrón y ojos azabache en los brazos.

-Veo que también eres feliz… - Opinó Tenten entre dientes – Has sido siempre feliz, sin fijarte en los demas…  
-Te equivocas – Contradijo la mujer – Me haces falta…  
-MENTIROSA!!! – Gritó – TU ANTES ME HACIAS FALTA A MI, YO TE NECESITÉ MUCHAS VECES, TE IMPLORE, LLORE ¿Y LLEGASTE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO? ¡¡NO!!   
-Tenten, yo…

-DÉJAME SOLA!!!

-Esque…  
-ENTIENDE!!, DEJAME VIVIR, ALEJATE DE MI!!! SIN TI ESTOY MEJOR QUE CONTIGO!!! ALEJATE!!!  
-Pero…  
-BASTA!! – Grito harta -SI NO TE VAS TÚ!! . . . Yo me voy. – Terminó la oración hablando entre dientes, contenía toda la rabia, tomó a Neji de la mano, éste pudo ver lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Tenten, pero antes de poder siquiera preguntar, ésta lo jaló y se alejaron de allí escuchando a la mujer llamar a Tenten desde lo lejos…

Tenten y Neji corrieron hasta alejarse lo más posible de allí, llegaron a un hermoso valle, se sentaron en la ladera, la misma ladera donde había sido su declaración, y apenas se sentó (O se tiró) Tenten se echó a llorar poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos… Neji solo se sentó junto a ella, sin saber que decir… Cuando tocó su hombro ya algo preocupado, ésta se abalanzó sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y llorando desenfrenadamente…

-Tenten, tranquila… - Murmuraba Neji abrazándola y sobando suavemente su cabeza, pues era lo único que podía hacer – Respira, luego, si quieres me lo puedes contar…

La chica que aun lloraba y podía sentir en Neji la protección, la preocupación, y el amor, y eso la hacía llorar aun más.

Luego de un largo rato, cuando ya todo estuvo un poco más calmado, Tenten apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Neji, y miró hacia el horizonte, Neji la imitó.

-¿Estas mejor? – Preguntó éste, estaba preocupado por su amiga, o, mejor dicho, más que amiga.  
-Si, gracias – Respondió ésta aún sollozando un poco.  
-Tenten que… - Suspiró –Perdón… - Se interrumpió.- No quiero ser entrometido.  
-No te preocupes – Lo miro sonriendo dulcemente, tan dulcemente que Neji se sorprendió de que sonriera así luego de haber llorado tanto. – No eres entrometido, es normal que tengas dudas luego del pequeño "Show" que armé allá.  
-Pues…  
-Lo que sucede es esto… - Suspira –Verás… esa mujer era, la que yo alguna ves llame… Madre.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos.

-Te contaré la historia corta… - Otra vez rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyó el mentón en uno de sus brazos. – Cuando yo era pequeña, vivía en una casa un poco apartada de Konoha, pero aun así siempre iba a la aldea… mi familia constaba de mi padre, mi madre y yo, y éramos felices, a mi parecer…, mi padre era mi ídolo, siempre lo quise, quizás más que a mamá… pero un día el cielo se lo llevó.  
-¿Quieres decir…?  
-Si, Neji, papá murió… tú ya lo sabías.  
-Si…  
-Desde ese día sufrí dia tras dia, era un dolor inmenso, la persona que más amaba se había ido, creí que jamás lo superaría … Cuando me recuperé un poco de la muerte de papá, me enteré de algo terrible… mamá estaba saliendo con otro hombre, al principio pensé… "Si, esta bien, es normal que se busque a otro hombre, necesita a alguien, no hay problema", aunque nunca me agrado él, pero luego, me enteré que ella salía con ese hombre desde antes de la muerte de papá…  
-¿Cómo? Osea que…  
-Asi es Neji, desde antes de su muerte, mamá engañaba a papá…  
--Neji solo bajó la cabeza–-  
-Un día, es hombre se acerco a mi, mientras yo intentaba dormirme en la noche… se sentó junto a mi cama creyendo que yo estaba dormida, pero no lo estaba…

**[Flash Back dentro del Flash Back (Raro)**

Una Tenten de unos 10 años se encontraba acostada en su cama tratando conciliar el sueño, pero de repente sintió una presencia junto a su cama, percibió como una pesada mano le tomaba el hombro, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo..

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó secamente la pequeña.  
-Solo vine a darte las buenas noches… - Respondió el hombre suavemente sobando el hombre de la niña.  
-Sal de mi habitación…  
-Esta bien, creo que no estas de buen humor…  
-"Nunca estaré de buen humor si estas tú aquí" – Pensaba Tenten con ganas de decírselo al hombre, junto con otras cuantas palabras más, pero se aguantó.

A la mañana siguiente, Tenten bajó las escaleras, encontrando a su madre y al hombre llamado Kein sentados en la mesa hablando y riendo muy contentos.

-Buenos días Tenten, te estábamos esperando – Comentaba sonriendo la madre…  
-Hn...  
-Siéntate – Le dijo el hombre sonriente.  
-No gracias, prefiero estar de pie…  
-Pero tu desayuno está servido Tenten, siéntate… - Dijo esta vez la madre.  
-No tengo hambre, gracias… - Respondió la niña, haciendo ademán de retirarse…  
-Pero ven a sentarte, que necesitamos hablarte. – Ordenó la madre..

A regañadientes Tenten se sentó en la mesa, intentando alejarse lo más posible de Kein, pues no quería ni verlo sentado en el puesto que alguna vez fue de su padre.

-Tenten, iré directo al grano – Comentó la madre – Yo…  
-Espera – La interrumpió Tenten – Primero quiero hacer un reclamo, e imponer una ley.  
-¿Ley? – Preguntaron los adultos al unísono  
-Si, olle Kein ¿Por qué razón fuiste anoche a mi cuarto? – Preguntó aún molesta.  
-Ya te lo dije, sólo quise darte las buenas noches…  
-¿Y por qué querías darme las buenas noches?  
-Pues, pensé que si voy a tomar el lugar de tu padre en nuestra familia, tenía que tomarte como mi hija y…  
-Espera un momento… - Dijo Tenten muy molesta, furiosa por el comentario de Kein – Primero, Tu jamás, JAMAS!!, reemplazaras a mi padre… Segundo, esta no es NUESTRA familia, Tú no eres de la familia, Tercero, Yo... NO soy… TU hija… ¿Escuchaste?  
-Tenten, escucha – Comentó esta vez la madre – Yo y Kein… nos vamos a casar…

Un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación, Tenten estaba helada, congelada, petrificada… ¿Casar? Esa palabra retumbaba una y otra vez en su pequeña y joven mente.

-¿Qué?!!! – Gritó histérica parándose de la mesa botando todo lo liquido, sólido y gaseoso que estuviera sobre ella… - NO!  
-Si – Contradijo la madre – Volveremos a ser una familia completa, Papá, Mamá e Hija, además… – Dijo sosteniendo su estómago sonriendo – Bebé.  
-YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!! – Gritó llorando la pequeña – ESTE HOMBRE JAMÁS SERA ACEPTADO POR MI EN MI FAMILIA!!, TÚ YA NO ERES MI MADRE ERES UNA MUJER SUCIA, SUCIA Y REPUGNANTE ¿CREES QUE SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ENTENDER? PUES TE QUIVOCAS!!! YA LO SE TODO… ¡¡TODO!! Y NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTE HOMBRE ARRUINE MI VIDA!!, INICIARÉ UNA NUEVA VIDA YO SOLA… ¡¡SOLA!! ¿ENTENDISTE? ¡¡SOLA!!  
-Olle!! – dijo el hombre sujetando a Tenten por la muñeca.  
-SUELTAME!! – Gritó ésta retirando su mano rápidamente - ¿Qué no entiendes? POR TI SE ARRUINÓ MI VIDA!!, nunca superé la muerte de papá, pero pensé que quizás mi madre y yo hubiéramos podido continuar una vida tranquila, pero TU APARESISTE!!!, y arruinaste todo… - Lloraba de rabia.  
-Suficiente Tenten, te volviste muy insolente – Contestó esta vez la madre. – VETE A TU HABITACIÓN YA!  
-¿Sabes qué? – Respondió Tenten – Si, me voy a mi habitación, pero a arreglar mis cosas… ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!  
-¿Cómo?  
-Como escuchaste Yanako… ME LARGO DE ESTA CASA!!

Tenten subió las escaleras corriendo, con Yanako detrás, y al entrar a su habitación, cerro la puerta de un portazo en las narices de la mujer.

-TENTEN! ABREME AHORA! SOY TU MADRE Y TE LO ORDENO!! – Gritaba la mujer desde afuera.  
-¿TU, MI MADRE? NO ES VERDAD!! YA NO ERES MI MADRE, SOLO ERES YANAKO!! . . . Yo me largo.

Tenten tomó unas pocas prendas de ropa, sus favoritas, rompió su alcancía, y sacó todos sus ahorros, guardo algunos dulces, armas y su pergamino de entrenamiento, miró el cuadro que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, una foto con la imagen de su antigua familia… no podía creerlo, su madre se veía tan feliz en ese entonces, era casi imposible pensar que quizás en ese momento, donde se veían los 3 tan felices, había un cuarto… ese hombre, que estaba en el corazón de su madre…  
Tomó el cuadro y lo puso boca abajo, se subió a la ventana, y saltó al árbol del patio, dio un último vistazo a su "Casa" y salió corriendo, desapareciendo en la penumbra…

**[Fin Flash Back dentro del Flash Back (.)**

Neji había escuchado toda la historia de Tenten y estaba sorprendido, él jamás hubiera pensado que bajo aquella máscara sonriente, hubiera tanto dolor… Tenten jamás demostró estar triste, todos pensaban que era una de las pocas que habían tenido un pasado normal, pero ahora se daba cuenta, de que la verdad era que había sufrido bastante, y era increíble como tenía la fuerza para sonreír siempre, y hasta para animar a otras personas…

-Ahora que vi a mi madre, puedo ver que nunca le importé… además si tiene un nuevo hijo ¿Para qué me necesita?, yo estoy bien sin ella, muy bien, no necesito a nadie más, contigo basta y sobra Neji… - Lo abrazó – Te quiero mucho, no me dejes nunca…  
-Tranquila Tenten – Respondió mirándola muy dulce – Siempre estaré contigo.

Tenten le sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él dándole un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla…

-Te amo – Susurró contenta.  
-- Neji le acarició la mejilla – también yo, Tenten, también yo… - Se acercó a ella, y la beso… con ese beso quería transmitirle confianza, quería demostrarle todo su cariño y amor, ese beso decía "Aquí me tienes, y aquí me tendrás siempre"

**[Fin Flash Back**

Ahora solo espero que Yanako se haya marchado de la aldea, no quiero volver a verla, ni a ella, ni a su familia… ¿Cómo estarás papá? Si supieras cuanto te extraño… Espero que siempre estés conmigo…


	11. Marzo 8

**HOLA!!, SE LO QUE PIENSAN… "YA ERA HORA DE QUE SUBEIAS CAPITULO!!!", pues es verdad, perdon, peor no pude subir pues estuve de cumpleaños hace 3 dias, y los dias anteriores estuve trabajando en la fiesta, y los siguientes Sali con mi familia xD, bueno, el caso es que aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo!!!**

**------- **

**Marzo 8:**

Me siento rara, muy rara… no se que hacer, estoy en una posision comlicada, no estoy sola, y no estoy precisamente acompañada con Neji... tengo a otro chico conmigo, y no me puedo separar de él... ¿Que hacer?

**[Flash Back**

Tenten iba caminando por las calles de la aldea ¿Su destino? El mercado de Konoha... necesitaba algunas muchas cosas para el almuerzo.

Antes del mercado necesitaba hacer algunas paradas mas, fue a casa de Hinata para ayudarla con unas tareas de Hanabi, entrenamiento de armas, luego a casa de Shikamaru a entregar un informe que había mandado Tsunade-Sama, pero lo encontró durmiendo... Al rato aparecen Temari y Kankuro, Temari buscaba a "Shika" y Kankuro buscaba un lugar para comer, asi que tuvo que devolverse a casa de Shikamaru, y luego dejar a Kankuro en Ichiraku, al otro lado de la ciudad... Cuando pensó que ya todo había terminado, aparecen Ino y Sakura, llenas de flores, y tuvo que ayudarlas a hacer entregas por toda Konoha, luego de eso, vio a Lee enredado en los arbustos, sin poder salir, y le ayudo a escapar de su "embrollo"... Cuando por fin estaba junto al mercado, aparecen Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai... Ayudó a Kakahi aconsejando a Naruto y puliendo las Kunais de Sai, cooperó preparando el almuerzo que le pidió Asuma para Chouji, Kurenai le dijo que buscara a Kiba y al encontrarlo ayudó a éste a bañar a Akamaru, y de paso ayudo a Shino a atrapar un mosquito que se había escapado, y Gai necesitaba encontrar a Lee para su entrenamiento especial... Asi que lo buscaron por toda Konoha encontrándolo dormido bajo un puente…

Mas agotada no podía estar, cuando por fin termino de hace todo, y ya se había hecho tarde, se vino a dar cuenta que no había almorzado y que el mercado estaba cerrado…  
Emprendió su camino, cabizbaja y reprochando, de vuelta a casa, pero al girar en una esquina escuchó un extraño llanto... Se extraño por el ruido, y siguió la dirección de su provinencia...  
Al mirar en un oscuro callejón, se encontró a 2 abusones atacando a un niñito pequeño, lo defendió, dejo a los hombres para la historia…, los cuales escaparon, pero al ver al niño, se le sobresaltó el estómago, cabello marrón y ojos azabache... Era el hijo de su madre.

Normalmente la rabia hubiera consumido su cuerpo, y hubiera dejado al niño botado a su suerte allí mismo, pero Tenten era una chica con corazón muy bondadoso (Como se habrán dado cuenta antes U) y decidió ayudar al niño, pues no era su culpa haber nacido en una familia que la había hecho sufrir así...

-¿Que te sucedió? -Preguntó Tenten al pequeño sin sentir ningún tipo de rencor hacia él.  
-Tú eres... -Sollozaba el pequeño.- La que el otro día le gritaba a mamá...  
-Pues, si, soy yo, pero... - Continuó nerviosa.- Pero no hablemos de ello..., dime, ¿Que te pasó?  
-Me perdí..., me separé de mi madre, y no la encuentro -Lloraba. - Pero fue su culpa! Ella no me vió cuando caí al rio... Le grité y le grité pero no me escuchó!! Y siguió conversando con el cartero.

Tenten comenzó a sentir la furia recorrer sus venas, no podía creer, que una "madre" no tuviera cuidado de su hijo... no la perdonaría, pero no podía decir al niño que su madre era asi de cruel, debía cuidar de él, al fin y al cabo... era su "hermanito".

-Si quieres te ayudo a buscarla - Le dijo sonriente -¿Quieres?  
-Ha.. ¿harías eso?-Tartamudeó con los ojos brillantes - ¿De verdad lo harías?  
-Claro! - Respondió - "Al fin y al cabo somos familia..." –Pensó.

Tomó al niño en su espalda, y recorrieron juntos toda la aldea, y aunque el pequeño le contó a Tenten toooda su vida, ésta no se sintió triste, por alguna razón, estaba contenta, pudo ver que si el niño no se enteraba de la verdad sería feliz, tendría padres hasta adolescente, pero, si le contaba todo, terminaría como ella...

La noche calló sobre ambos, el niño dormía en la espalda de Tenten, y ésta estaba preocupada, si no encontraba a su madre...¿Que haría? No podía dejarlo solo...

Fue a casa de Neji, el chico ya había despertado...

-¿Quién vive aquí? - Preguntó el pequeño al ver a Tenten tocar la puerte de la casa de Neji.  
-Mi no...un amigo mio- contestó sonriendo.  
-¿Tu novio? -Preguntó inquieto.  
-Bueno... si - Respondió sonrojada.

Neji abrió la puerta, y se extrañó al ver aquel "bulto" en la espalda de Tenten... Ésta le explicó todo, y de un momento a otro recordó que no había comido NADA en todo el día, su estómago sonó... Neji sonrió, y la dejo pasar paa que cenaran juntos (Los 3)...

El consejo que Neji le dió fue que se llevara al niño a su casa, y que al día siguiente continuaran buscando a la mujer, se despidieron y Tenten regresó a casa, cargando al niño...

-¿Cual es tu nombre? -Preguntó Tenten al niño, recordando que jamás se había enterado se aquello.  
-Soy Tenaki- Respondió éste, dejando a Tenten muy sorprendida... Pues… Eese era el nombre de su padre.

**[Fin Flash Back**

Mañana no puedo olvidar ir al mercado en la mañana, y tendré que ir con Tenaki, pero no me molesta, lo ayudaré a encontrar a su madre.

Por ahora lo dejaré dormir, a veces pienso...si yo me hubiera quedado en casa de Ella, y hubiera pertenecido a su familia... tal vez, este sería el panorama, escribiendo un diario, mientras mi hermanito menor duerme en mi cama... ¿Quien sabe?

**------**

**Bueno, ando apurada así que les dejo el capitulo me voy amigas, Chaoo!!!**


	12. Marzo 10

**Este esta mas largo para aquella que me lo pidió :D**

Bueno, aquí la conti D ….Escribo este, y el que vendrá despues de este… sera el ultimo capitulo de este Fic :P Asi que espero que me sigan comentando y dejando reviews… Para terminar el Fic con BUENOS ANIMOS!!!

**----------------------------**

**Marzo 10:**

Hoy estoy de ánimo alto, pero me siento extraña, mas bien vacía, siento que mi corazón trata de sonreír, mientras mi alma se queja de un fuerte dolor interno, pero soy fuerte, quiero demostrar que puedo vivir sola, sin ella, por suerte Neji está a mi lado, no sé qué haría sin él…

¿Por qué me siento asi? Ni siquiera yo lo se, la verdad, creo que fue por aquel sueño que tuve la pasada noche… si, seguro fue eso.

**[Flash Back With Dream**

Una desesperada Tenten corría por una densa oscuridad, no reconocía el lugar, no distinguía nada, se sentia ciega, llevaba algo en sus brazos, pero no sabía el qué, corrió por kilómetros y kilómetros, sin parar y sin llegar a ningun lugar, a su alrededor nada avanzaba, y no se podía detener, su cuerpo avanzaba solo…

Sentia que el tiempo no pasaba, sentia que el tiempo avanzaba rápido, la verdad, no sabia lo que sentia, al fin pudo detenerse, en un pestañeo, todo se aclaro, bueno, al menos lo que se encontraba frente a ella… Se encontraba frente a un enorme portal, este comenzo a abrirse lentamente, produciendo en Tenten un escalofrió acompañado por una total parálisis…

De un momento a otro, algo rompió el silencio….

-Tenten… Porfin has venido – Tenten agudizo el oído - ¿Una voz? ¿De donde venía? – Pensó – Parecía que no venía de ningun lugar, y al mismo tiempo, de todas partes.

-¿Q…Quién…eres? – Preguntó con la garganta apretada y con gran dificultad, sin poder moverse aun.  
-¿Quién crees que soy? – Le preguntó aquella voz grave y masculina  
-¿Quién crees tú que creo que eres? – Respondió Tenten  
-¿Quién crees tú que yo creo que tu crees que soy?  
-¿Quién crees tú que yo creo que tú crees que yo creo que tu crees que soy?

-¿Quien crees tu que yo creo que tu crees que…?  
-YA BASTA! – Interrumpió fuertemente la voz. – Responde…  
-Bueno, no, no sé q… quién eres, p… pero… tu, tu voz me es m… muy familiar… - tartamudeó, se sentía como Hinata  
-¿Familiar? ¿Cómo no te voy a ser familiar si fui yo quién te crió? – Preguntó la voz con tono de risa.  
-¿Criarme? – Tenten reflexionó, comenzó a analizarlo, pero al momento de llegar a una conclusión, quedó helada como el hielo… sin poder siquiera creer en lo que ella misma pensaba. - ¿Pa… Papá?!! ¡¡¡¿PAPÁ ERES TU?!!!  
-Tiempo sin vernos ¿Cierto hija? – Respondió la voz, se notaba que estaba sonriendo. – Cuanto has crecido, mi bebé.  
-¡¡PAPÁ!! – Gritó intentando correr a encontrarse cara a cara con una de las personas que más a amado en su vida, o más bien, una de las pocas que merecían su amor, pero algo la detuvo a avanzar, sus pies estaban como pegados al piso, le pesaban una tonelada, no se movía.. – Pero…  
-Tenten, sé que quieres venir a verme, pero lamentablemente no puedes…  
-Pero… ¡¡¡¿POR QUE?!!!  
-¿Ves este portal?  
-Como no verlo… - Contesto sarcásticamente.   
-Bueno, éstas puertas son el famoso "Portal de entrada" Es aquel que conecta la tierra con el mas allá…

-Osea que…  
-Tú no puedes traspasar esta puerta Tenten… Pues estás viva…  
-Entiendo… - Respondió mirando el piso melancólica… cómo deseaba verlo, cómo deseaba estar en los brazos de su padre, y quedarse alli con él, para siempre… No pensaba en nada mas, ni siquiera podía pensar en Neji… Sólo quería ver a su padre…  
-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – Interrumpió la voz llegando al fin al punto…  
-No, eso me estaba preguntando…  
-Pues, Tenten… quería hablarte sobre, tu… madre.  
-¿Mamá? – Preguntó extrañada.  
-Si, bueno, sé que luego de mi muerte huiste de casa, y odiaste a tu madre… Por todas las "cosas" que pasaron.  
-Hai… - Respondió suavemente.

-Pues… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó esperando una respuesta coherente.  
-¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo que por que? PORQUE ELLA TE ENGAÑÓ! – Respondió molesta  
-¿Y como lo sabes? – Preguntó tranquilo.  
-Porque los descubrí besándose el día siguiente de tu muerte… Y un día mamá me contó momentos que había tenido con él, pero antes de tu muerte… Y…  
-Quiero decirte la verdad sobre todo eso Tenten. – LA interrumpió, denuevo.

-¿Qué verdad?  
-Bueno, es verdad que tu madre salía con ese hombre desde antes, a mi también me molestó mucho, pero, la verdad es que, ellos dos no tenían nada serio, al menos hasta después de mi muerte…  
-¿Quieres decir...?  
-Antes de que yo falleciera, ellos eran buenos amigos, pero luego de mi muerte, tu madre necesitó fortaleza y la encontró en aquel hombre.  
-PERO ¿Por qué NO ME LO DIJO ENTONCES?!!! ELLA ME DIJO QUE LO AMABA MUCHO Y…  
-Lo malinterpretaste, ella creía que tú aún eras muy joven, por eso no te lo contó, también ella era joven Tenten…  
-Entiendo… - Respondió Tenten - Pero ese hombre quería tomar tu lugar en la familia y…  
-¿Quería tomar mi lugar? ¿Estás segura? O quizás solo… Quería ser parte de su nueva familia ¿No?  
-Yo… - Tenten estaba dándose cuenta del gran error que había cometido. – Lo siento…  
-Tranquila, de todas maneras, sé que estás más madura ahora, y me doy cuenta de que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho jamás…  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Cuando huiste de casa, comenzaste a pensar que no necesitabas de un hombre más, tú me querías a mi ¿No? Pero ahora tienes a otro hombre al cual amas en tu vida Tenten… ¿O me equivoco?  
-Neji… - Susurró sintiéndose algo avergonzada de haberse olvidado completamente de él por un instante.

-Ademas… ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido si te hubieras quedado alli? Mejor no respondas…

-Hai…  
-Escucha Tenten, ya es hora de cortar nuestra comunicación…  
-NO!  
-Sólo quiero que sepas, que siempre estaré contigo, no odies a tu madre, créeme, era mejor para ella estar con ese hombre, a estar sola contigo… O tu con ella.  
-NO TE VAYAS PAPÁ!! – Lloraba desesperadamente.  
-Tú eres más feliz ahora ¿Verdad? Tú y Neji… tienen mis bendiciones... – Suspiró. – Te amo hija mía, estoy orgulloso de ti, ya eres toda una mujer, completamente madura y capaz de vivir sola… cuídate, nos vemos…  
-PAPÁA!! – Gritó sintiendo un aire que presionaba contra su cuerpo, haciéndola pasar a través de un oscuro túnel, no podía respirar, se sentía helada y empujada por algo invisible, hasta caer por la oscuridad…

Despertó sobresaltada, sudando, y asustada, muy asustada… Miró al pequeño bulto junto a ella en la cama, y sonrió.

-Me pregunto… ¿Será tu vida tan feliz como dices? – Y volvió a quedarse dormida…

**[Fin Flash Back With Dream **

Bueno, amanecí con un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero ya se me pasó…

Por fin encontramos a Yamiko, al estar con ella, sentí como mi hermanito se abalanzaba sobre su madre, y ésta gritaba emocionada, mientras su padre los abrazaba a ambos… Yo no quise mirar, y cuando disponía a irme, Yamiko habló…

**[Flash Back **

-Espera… - La detuvo – Tenten, tu… ¿Por qué…?  
-Éste niño no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas – Suspiró. – Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no soy rencorosa cuando no debo serlo…  
-Te lo agradezco…

Tenten se dio media vuelta, y caminó en dirección a ella, sin mirarla, solo veía el piso, pero, al pasar junto a ella, se detuvo, levantó la cabeza a la altura del hombro de Yamiko, y susurró…

-Nos vemos… mamá… - Acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y sonrió – Cuídate tú también.  
-Adios! Nee-San! – Respondió el pequeño contento.

Tenten se alejó sonriendo, satisfecha... No era precisamente una disculpa, pero era una forma de decir "Sigue adelante, pues estaré bien"  
Yamiko no podía creer lo que había escuchado, eran ya mas de 5 años sin haber escuchado la palabra "mamá" de los labios de Tenten, se sentía feliz, e igualmente satisfecha… Tomó a su hijo, y emprendió camino de regreso a la montaña…

**[Fin Flash Back**

Ahora iré a visitar a Neji, tengo ganas de hablarle… quiero contarle sobre mi conversación con papá.  
Sé que aquél encuentro no fue un sueño, pues puedo recordar perfectamente las palabras de papá, y en ese momento sentí su presencia muy cerca, de todas maneras, sé que él esta conmigo… y siempre lo estará.

Ahora que lo pienso… debo irme de misión con mi equipo mañana, creo que no llevaré el diario, pues normalmente es un estorbo, escribiré cuando regrese, y no creo que sea pronto…

**0000**  
**  
¿Qué tal? Este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo jejeje Ojala les haya agradado…**

AMIGAS!! Jamas habia recibido tantos reviews!! Me alegra que les guste, espero que este capitulo no las haya defraudado mucho :S

**Bueno… las quiero a todas, nos vemos!!**


	13. Junio 15 Final

**Junio 15 **

Hace ya mucho que no escribo en el diario, regresamos de la misión hace poco tiempo… la verdad no sucedió nada interesante, solo unas cuantas peleas, discusiones, enemigos, en fin, lo de siempre.

El único "inconveniente" fue que Tenten y yo salimos gravemente lastimados, llegando ambos a un estado de "Coma", pero Shizune-San logró salvarla a ella y Tsunade-Sama a mí…

El otro día nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, vino la madre de Tenten a vernos al hospital, primero pasó a la habitación de Tenten, por lo que sé, ella me contó todo lo que hablaron…

**[Flash Back**

-Nee-Chan!! – Gritaba un alegre niño abrazando las piernas de Tenten sobre la cama - ¿Cómo estas?!!  
-Bien, gracias Tenaki – Sonrió de buen humor. – Mamá… - Susurró al ver a Yanako parada en la entrada de la habitación, viéndola con una mirada que pareciera que dijese… "¿Puedo entrar o me morderás?", a lo que Tenten le sonrió – Pasa.  
-Arigato, Tenten… - Dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella. – Me enteré ayer de que habías tenido un accidente, y me… - Suspiró.  
-¿Te preocupaste? – Concluyó sin ninguna alteración en su voz, ella sabía que Yanako no quiso decir eso con temor que Tenten le empezara a gritar cosas como Tú no eres mi madre ¿Por qué te preocupas? ¿Te preocupas ahora que me puedo cuidar sola y no cuando era indefensa? , o similares, pero eso no iba a pasar…  
-Hai... – Respondió Yanako sentándose en la silla junto a la cama de Tenten con la mirada algo decaída.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales cada una pensaba por su lado, sin decirse nada, sin mirarse, sin hacer nada en absoluto…

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Yanako al rato, algo inquieta.  
-Mucho mejor, gracias – Respondió fría, pero sin faltar el respeto.  
-Tenten yo… - Suspiró sollozando - No aguanto más, necesito hablarte sobre lo que en realidad sucedió con Kein y…  
-Tranquila. – La interrumpió ésta.– Ya lo sé todo.  
-Pero es que no es lo que tu crees! – Gritó.  
-Por eso te digo que yo lo se – Respondió calmadamente. – Hable con papá…  
-¿Con…?  
-Hai, sé que puede sonar tonto pero… hablé con él a través de un sueño… - continuó sin siquiera sentir vergüenza de lo tonto que pudo sonar.  
-Tranquila, también yo he tenido sueños ínter comunicativos Tenten – Respondió la mujer aun asi algo asombrada. - ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?  
-Pues… me contó toda la verdad… toda. – Concluyó Tenten.  
-Entiendo… Pero aún asi me seguirás odiando…  
-No exactamente – Respondió Tenten. – Es decir, nunca podré volver a quererte como lo hacía antes, pero puedo dejar de odiarte mamá, puedo volver a tenerte cierto afecto de familiaridad…  
-Tenten yo… - Estaba casi rompiendo a llorar – Si tu supieras…  
-Tranquila mamá, lo sé…

Cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado un poco más, la madre comenzó a lanzar un millón de preguntas, las cuales Tenten respondía rápidamente. 

-¿Cómo ha estado tu vida Ninja?  
-Bien, supongo.  
-¿Muchas misiones?  
-Si, bastantes…  
-¿A que edad te graduaste de la academia?  
-12 y medio…  
-¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?  
-Rock Lee y Hyuuga Neji…  
-¿Quién es tu sensei?  
-Maito Gai..  
-¿Maito Gay?  
-No, Maito Gai ¬¬  
-¿Cuál es tu especialidad?  
-Pues las armas, por supuesto.  
-¿Cuántas veces has estado enamorada?  
-Solo una…  
-¿Cómo se llama tu novio?  
-Hyuuga Neji.  
-¿Tu compañero?  
-Hai  
-¿Pero…?  
-Mamá, por favor, me duele la cabeza – Sonreía haciendo a su madre detenerse.  
-Oh, Gomen, Tenten…  
-Nee-Chan ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Tenaki de un momento a otro señalando un pequeño libro sobre la mesita de Tenten.  
-Ah, es un cómic ¿Lo quieres? – Dijo entregándoselo sonriente.  
-ARIGATO! – Contestó feliz, tomando el cómic para empezar a leerlo tranquilamente.

-Te traje algunas frutas – Señaló la madre entregándole un canastillo con todo tipo de frutas. – Espero te guste  
-Arigato! – Contestó emocionada. –Me encantan las frutas!  
-Ya es hora de irme – Comentó Yanako – Se me hace tarde…  
-Entiendo… - Contestó Tenten cogiendo una manzana – Cuando... ¿Cuándo te veré denuevo?  
-Cuando venga de visita al pueblo – Respondió sonriendo. – Ven Tenaki – Ordenó tomando al niño de la mano.  
-Pero estoy leyendo!! – Reclamó éste.  
-Te regalo el cómic – Concluyó Tenten. – Ya lo he leído 5 veces… No hay mucho mas que hacer aquí… - Apuntó con una gotita en la cabeza.  
-ARIGATO NEE-CHAN! – Gritó abrazando a Tenten – Matta Na! – Se despidió.  
-Matta Ne – Respondió viendo desaparecer a su madre y su hermano a través de la puerta del hospital.

**[Fin Flash Back**

Pero lo más extraño fue que luego se pasara a visitarme a mí…

**[Flash Back**

Neji estaba tranquilo mirando hacia la ventana, en la rama de un árbol se podían distinguir 2 pequeñas avecillas azules que revoloteaban juguetonamente en su nido..

-Toc toc toc-

-Adelante – Responde Neji al llamado…  
-Hola, Neji-San – Saluda una mujer abriendo la puerta lentamente. -¿Puedo… pasar? – Preguntó.  
-Ha... Hai – Responde éste sorprendido de ver a aquella mujer en su habitación. - ¿Pasó algo?  
-No, la verdad… Solo quería hablar contigo – Respondió cerrando la puerta tras ella. – Sobre... Tenten…  
-Me imagino… Comentó Neji…  
-Tú... eres su novio ¿Cierto? – Preguntó dejando a Neji muy incómodo.  
-Pues, Si… - Respondió sonrojado.  
-Ya veo… Hyuuga Neji ¿No?  
-Hai.  
-Sólo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas…  
-Claro, dígame.  
-Pues… Sé que puede sonar tonto, pero… ¿Tú quieres a mi hija?  
-¿Usted cree? – Respondió con cierto tono de sarcasmo.  
-Hn… Veo que eres serio… - Comentó algo incómodo.  
-Soy serio, si, pero no siempre… Ella conoce muy bien mi verdadero YO  
-Comprendo… Tú eres diferente con Tenten ¿Cierto?  
-Asi es.  
-Que bien – Suspiró - ¿Tu quieres continuar con ella? ¿O conoces a otra chica…?  
-Quiero seguir con ella, esperé mucho tiempo por Tenten, y ahora que la tengo, no la dejaré ir…  
-Comprendo Neji… y ¿Cuáles son sus planes para el futuro? – Preguntó intrigada.  
-Yo… - Suspiró – Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello…  
-Pero aún asi la quieres, y deseas que este contigo siempre… ¿No?  
-Hai… - Respondió algo avergonzado.  
-Y… ¿Nunca has pensado, en la palabra… Matrimonio?

Neji quedó helado, ¿Cómo tan estúpido? ¿Qué le pasaba? Era verdad, jamás había pensado en eso…

-La verdad, no, jamás lo había pensado antes…  
-Y ¿Qué te parece?  
-Yo mi respuesta ya se la di, quiero estar siempre con ella… - Respondió decididamente. – Es su hija, usted decide ¿No?  
-Eso pensaría una madre normal, pero Tenten no me necesita, y tu te has dado cuenta Neji…  
-Hn...  
-Ella puede decidir por sí misma lo que quiere para su futuro… Y conociéndola, también te quiere a ti, Hyuuga Neji.  
-Señora…  
-Ya es hora de irme, fue un gusto conocerte Neji, tal vez no te conocí como eres realmente, pero me agrada tu forma de ver a Tenten – Se acercó a él, le agarró fuertemente las manos y miró sus platinados ojos – Neji, te confío a mi hija, cuida de ella, de la manera que yo no lo hice… porfavor.  
-Eso no tiene por qué decirlo – Contestó asombrado – Ya lo se…  
-Cuídate mucho Neji, cuídate tú, para cuidar de ella…

Luego se alejó dejando a Neji meditando, recostado en su cama sintiendo la brisa acariciar su faz…

**[Fin Flash Back**

Pero esto no es lo más importante que me ha sucedido… hay algo que luego del comentario de Yanako-San me sentí obligado a hacer…, y no me retracto de haberlo hecho, y jamás lo haré…

**[Flash Back**

Neji había citado a Tenten a que lo encontrara en "Su" lugar, la colina del verde campo, donde había sido su beso, donde Tenten le había contado todo a Neji llorando, esa misma colina, sería ahora testigo de un nuevo acto de amor…

Tenten llegó a la hora que la habían citado, pero al llegar no se encontró a nadie, o casi, apoyó su mano en el árbol cerezo, y miró el horizonte, cuando de repente sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y unos labios en su mejilla.

-Disculpa el retraso, debía ir a buscar algo – Comento el Hyuuga en el oído de Tenten.  
-Tranquilo – Sonrió ésta. - ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Para que me citaste...?  
-Tenten, te amo… -Interrumpió a la chica. – Más que a nadie, te amo de una forma con la cual jamás en mi vida he amado a otra persona…  
-Neji… - Tenten adoraba ver a su Neji hablarle así, nunca se aburría de su hablar… - Yo…  
-Siempre estaremos juntos Tenten – Volvió a interrumpir. - ¿Cierto? 

Tenten le abrazó fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Neji.

-Claro Neji, siempre estaremos juntos… -Sonreía.  
-Prométemelo – Dijo el Hyuuga abrazándola también.  
-Por supuesto Neji, te lo juro… - Levantó la cabeza mirando los ojos del chico. –Tú prométemelo a mi también… - Sonrió.  
-Yo también te lo juro Tenten. – La separo de su cuerpo, sujetando las manos de la chica. – Pero yo te lo quiero jurar de verdad… - Dijo sonriente depositando un hermoso anillo de oro en uno de los dedos de Tenten.  
-¿Qué es esto…? – Preguntó Tenten asombrada.  
-¿Sabes lo que es el anillo de ilusión? – Preguntó Neji mirándola fijamente mientras esta miraba el anillo.  
-Claro, un anillo de ilusión es aquel que un hombre le da a la mujer para sellar el compromiso para un futuro matrimonio y… - Se detuvo en seco, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. – Ne…Neji – Dijo casi petrificada mirando esta vez directamente los ojos de Neji. – Tu…  
-Exacto - Respondió sonriéndole – Tenten… ¿Aceptarías ser mi prometida para un futuro cercano…?

Lagrimas dulces comenzaron a correr felices por las mejillas de Tenten, no dejaban de brotar, una tras otra, Tenten simplemente no podía creerlo, no podía! ¿Ser la prometida de Hyuuga Neji? Aún eran muy jóvenes para casarse pero… ese anillo significaba futuro…

-Neji… - Se lanzó a abrazarlo estallando en un llanto de felicidad – POR SUPUESTO NEJI! SERÉ TU PROMETIDA!!  
-Te amo Tenten – Sonrió el Hyuuga abrazándola como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
-Lo sé Neji... Lo sé – Contestó feliz. – tú sabes que también yo…

Se miraron un instante, Neji tomo la mano de Tenten, pasando suavemente sus dedos por el anillo, y sonrió, Tenten le imitó, y tomándose fuertemente las manos se hundieron en un largo y profundo beso… un beso de compromiso, un beso con una promesa, un beso… de dos simples jóvenes enamorados…

[Fin Flash Back

Ahora solo espero, que pasen rápido estos años... Quiero que Tenten sea, mi amiga, compañera, y pronto, mi mujer... Mi amada Hyuuga Tenten.

** This Is The End.**


End file.
